As the communications and bandwidth application technologies evolve rapidly, conventional materials used in the printed circuit board (PCB) industry (e.g. FR-4 laminate) can no longer meet the demands for advanced applications, particularly the demands for high frequency PCB.
To achieve high-frequency and high-speed transmission of high-frequency PCB while ensuring minimal data loss or interference in the transmission process, the materials of laminate preferably has the electrical properties, thermal resistance, hygroscopic property, mechanical properties, dimensional stability, and chemical resistance needed for the process technology and market applications.
In terms of electrical properties, major consideration should be given to the dielectric constant and dielectric loss (also called “dissipation factor”) of the material. In general, signal transmission speed of the laminate is inversely proportional to the square root of its dielectric constant. That is why the smaller the dielectric constant of the laminate material is better. On the other hand, lower dissipation factor means less loss in signal transmission. Thus materials with low dissipation factor provide better transmission quality.
Therefore, how to develop materials with low dielectric constant and low dissipation factor and apply them to the manufacturing of high-frequency PCB is a pressing problem that PCB material suppliers need to address at the present time.
In light of the drawbacks of prior art, the inventor, based on his many years of experience in the industry, develops a resin composition that meet the objectives of low dielectric constant and low dissipation factor.